Ryder Locklear
Ryder Locklear is a male challenger that competed in the Black Games. He hailed from Russia. Overall, he placed TBD out of 30. 'Early Life' TBA 'Personality ' When Ryder was born, he was immediately diagnosed as strange. As a toddler, he didn't like to play with toys or other kids, and rather did other things. As Ryder grew, he started to hate people that he thought were "impure". Greedy, corrupted, evil, and people that were bad in other ways were despised by Ryder. He started fanatically thinking about what the world would be like without them, and soon became obsessed with the idea of wiping out all of these bad people. He often talks about his perfect world with a maniacal fascination, not caring if it creeps people out. He doesn't care about anyone or anything, until the whole world faded away, leaving only him, and his obsession. He isn't sympathetic to "good" people either, and he won't really try hard to discern the difference between the good and the bad. Ryder is very arrogant, and can be cruel at times. He's very dark, and will say things the way they are, no matter how terrible. When he fails himself, he gets mad at himself, and flips out, hitting things, calling himself "stupid" and may come off as crazy. Despite this, Ryder is very intelligent, due to studying in his spare time whenever he could. He's very secretive, and is likely to hide things from everyone and he's also selfish and greedy, a quality that he despises, but doesn't know that he himself possesses it. It's ironic that Ryder hates terrible people, but would find that he is one himself. However, he is very stubborn and self-proud, so he would never admit that he might be wrong. He's also very paranoid, and every time he enters a room, or a new place, he finds multiple exits, and formulates a plan of how to get out if need be. He can be very inspirational, and could actually convince a few people to follow his dream. Traitors are sniffed out quickly because of his ability to read people very well. He is a born leader, but doesn't want to be one. He prefers to operate alone. He is disdainful to other people, and thinks of himself as a fallen angel, who has been damned, and now must stay on earth until he can purify the world, and return to heaven with glory. You can't trust Ryder no matter what. At one second, he can think you're a good person who can live in his world, at another, he could decide that you must die for his world to be complete. His heart is ice-cold, and the only feeling he feels is pleasure, which he only feels when he think about his perfect world. He has no compassion for other people, and will watch his men torture "bad" people without batting an eye. He doesn't only kill people who he thinks have no place in his world. He will kill anyone that stands in his way. He will sincerely apologize before he kills them, because he doesn't want to, but will do it anyway, even though he truly feels remorse if he thinks they could live in his world. He obviously possesses a few mental diseases, a few known, and a few unknown. Ryder isn't attracted to either gender, 'Appearance ' Ryder is a very handsome young man, who moves with the fluidity of a snake, and the grace of a gazelle. The front part of his hair is blue, and the rest is black. His green eyes are murky, and hold darkness and cruelty. 'Games' Ryder was among the thirty people choosen for The Black Games. At the start of the Games He was sorted into Delta Team, making him teammates with Vjena Kovač and Shinji Nakazawa Kills Evie Castillo Allies Vjena Kovač & Shinji Nakazawa Other Killed by: N/A Aftermath TBD Trivia TBD Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:Sword Users